Thinking of you
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Dean thinks of Rory as she runs off...


Title: Thinking of you   
Author: Soulfire Stories  
Summary: Dean thinks of Rory as he watches her run off.   
  
I have never been much of a dance kind of person, I mean I'm not one of those guys who are social and are always going to the cheerleading rah rahs and all the football games, I'm socially illiterate but when Rory asked me to attend her to a dance at her school I felt weird…. Torn. I was torn between my very sincere feelings towards dances, they're evil! And the look Rory gave me when I said I really didn't want to go. She looked devastated and all I knew was that I didn't want her to look like that again, so I went to the dance. And you know what? It was pretty cool, but god that Triston guy has to be the most annoying person I have ever known and no it isn't because he has a huge crush on my girlfriend, okay him having a crush on my girlfriend is a little part of why I hate him so much, okay I fess up that's the whole reason I hate him. Me and Rory… we had a lot of fun!! We danced, I caused a fight, we fled the scene, we drank coffee and to make the night we broke an entry and read a book and fell asleep… which was totally innocent by the way. But it was like a dream, everything had gone perfectly until we were woken up and then everything went bad… I wish we could of just stayed asleep; Rory next to me, her body in my arms, the scent of her hair filling my nose… that would make my life complete if I could have that forever you know? To wake up each day and know that is what I look forward to but then we woke up and she fled the scene like we did earlier at the school… except this time it wasn't us, it was just her and I was left behind. I begged for her to let me come with her and we would explain that nothing happened, that we just fell asleep, totally innocent but she told me she was already in trouble and then she ran away. I watched her run off and I felt devastated, miserable, awful, horrible… all that and more. I wanted to run after her and come with her and help her explain the whole situation to her mom but I knew she wouldn't want me there, and to tell you the truth that kinda hurt. Ever since I got to this town I was infatuated with Rory Gilmore… she was reading a book the first time I saw her, her eyes were so focused on that book she didn't even seem to notice the world happening around her… all that mattered was what happened in that book. That is what intrigued me about her first, the second thing about her that intrigued me was just her… everything about Rory Gilmore excites me… when she rambles on and on about nothing, or when she bites on her bottom lip when she's nervous, or how she messes with her hair when she talks to me… all that and more makes me love her the way I do. Yes I love her, standing here in the middle of the street looking like a confused idiot gave me some time to think about Rory and me and the way I feel about her and it has come to me that I am hopelessly in love with Rory Gilmore. I love all of Rory's little quirks, I love her for her endless rambling, I love her for her need to have a grasp on everything, but to sum everything up… I just love her. I don't know when I started to love her, but I know that it isn't going away. Like I told Rory's mom… I'm not going anywhere, not without her with me. My whole life has been this on-going book… I would walk into a school and people would judge me right there… oh he's wearing a leather jacket that means he's a rebel… I heard he killed someone… I heard he went to jail but when I entered this town Rory didn't judge me… she didn't believe the rumors and she was nice to me when she wasn't talking about cakes and gum and as bad as I can be she fell for me and maybe fell in love with me like I did for her. I know her mom doesn't like me, she thinks I am trying to steal her baby girl away from her but I will do anything I can to make Lorelai Gilmore fall in love with the idea of me so Rory will… Rory respects her mother's opinion and if her mom doesn't like me that don't give me a chance in hell to be with Rory and all I want to do is to be with Rory.   



End file.
